


Cat in Danger

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Poor Adrien, minimal spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: Adrien is slowly pushed to exhaustion as the weight of his various commitments catch up to him.





	1. The beginning

Adrien's days were getting busier and busier.

He rarely got time to actually enjoy himself. Even more rarely did he get a chance to hang out with his friends. To add on to his misery his new teammates made it nearly impossible to actually talk to Ladybug for any significant period of time.

In the time he wasn't spending fighting akuma he found his schedule getting more packed with his father wishing for him to learn German. Meanwhile he still had basketball practice, fencing, Chinese lessons, and piano lessons. This was even ignoring the fact that he had homework to contend with _and_ patrols.

Normally that final item, patrols, would have actually been the highlight of his day. Unfortunately Ladybug wanted the four of them to split up the days as to not, in her own words, 'overwork themselves'. Adrien really wouldn't have minded overworking himself if it meant getting to spend at least a little bit of time with any of his friends. However, he wasn’t about to go against Ladybug on this or anything else really.

As the days dragged on he couldn't help but feel more and more tired. Honestly it wasn't even the fact that he wasn't getting enough sleep. It probably had more to do with the fact that he hadn’t gotten to do anything for himself in a long time.

His friends Nino and Marinette had in fact noticed his exhaustion but hadn't known what to do to help. Whenever Nino asked him to hang out he always had something else to do. Even when Marinette proposed something, desperate enough to help her friend despite her nervousness, he had to tell her his father had moved a photoshoot into the small window of time Marinette had found in his busy schedule.

He needed more time. At the rate he was going even his schoolwork had started to suffer. He simply didn't have enough time with the current level of akuma attacks currently going on. So he tried asking his Chinese teacher if he could hopefully use the time for his other work. Thankfully he agreed.

"I'm sorry sir, but can you please not tell Nathalie about this?" Adrien asked his teacher.

"There's no need." His teacher stated. The twenty-something man smiling at the teenager.

"Feel free to use your allotted time as you wish. You already know Chinese almost to the point of being fluent." He pointed out. "And you also seem very tired lately hmn? Maybe you should use this time for sleep instead of study."

Adrien smiled tiredly at his teacher. "I'm sorry but I really need the time to work on other things."

"No need to apologize so much Adrien. Feel free to use the time however you wish."

Adrien's teacher felt for his star pupil. He was obviously being pushed way too far. If only there was something else he could do about it.

The teacher sighed. He would just have to help him with this for now. Hopefully the boy would catch a break soon.

* * *

Adrien did not catch a break.

He still had not had a chance to unwind. It had been almost two months since he had started his crazy new schedule and he mostly spent his time working and sleeping. He rarely even got a chance to check the Ladyblog when he finished with the work for the day before he had to get some sleep. It was getting so bad that even Plagg was getting seriously worried.

"Seriously kid, put that stupid homework down and just enjoy yourself for ten minutes!" Plagg was getting fed up. He could handle selfish wielders and even killers but he couldn't handle this stupid kid.

"I have to get this done Plagg you know that." Adrien's tired eyes bore down on his homework. He was almost done just two pages to go. Two pages and then he would be done with the reading.

Plagg growled as he tried to figure out a way for Adrien to loosen up.

Looking around he noticed a piece of string, most likely left from some random photoshoot gone wrong, pouncing on it with a grin he felt that he finally had an idea that would work. Now to convince the kid.

Fortunately for Plagg Adrien had just finished his work for the day. Unfortunately the clock said it was close enough made-no-difference to his bed time that Adrien decided he would get ready for bed instead of appeasing his Kwami. Plagg wasn't having any of that.

Plagg quickly darted in front of Adrien's face stopping him from reaching his restroom.

"What do you want Plagg... What in the world is that in your mouth?"

"Oen uor ands!" Plagg mumbled through the string. Adrien sighed and did as he was told. Plagg spat the string into his hands.

Looking nonplussed Adrien considered the string for a moment before finally caving in.

"What exactly do you want me to do with this?" He asked. He felt perplexed to say the least.

Plagg grinned. "You're going to move the string quickly around and I'm going to chase it!"

Adrien just stared at the small cat like Kwami as he wondered if he had already fallen asleep. After several seconds he decided that he most actually be awake and decided on talking to his unhinged Kwami.

"Even if I wanted to... play with you. I can't. I need to sleep so that I can do everything I need to do tomorrow."

Plagg frowned. This wouldn't do at all. His kid needed to relax and play a little or else he would go crazy. Of course if the kid went crazy than so would he. Which was totally why he was doing this.

"Come on kid you haven't taken a break in weeks." Plagg gave his best kitten eyes. "Just play a little bit. You know you want to."

"I really don't have the time Plagg..."

Plagg grinned as he realized that he had the kid right where he wanted him. Now was the time to force the issue.

Plagg snapped at the string in Adrien's hand making Adrien retract his hand. This made the string shoot away from Plagg. Plagg immediately chased after the string as Adrien started actively moving the string away from Plagg.

Since Plagg could fly and move through objects it became increasingly hard to keep him away from the string without moving from his spot near the restroom. He glanced at the other side of the room decision made.

Adrien ran towards the rock wall a grin slowly starting to take its place on his face. As he climbed it quickly the small cat Kwami kept up only occasionally managing to bat at the string as Adrien played keep away.

As he reached the top of the rock wall he quickly jumped onto the zip line and grinned when he noticed that the Kwami had been left behind. Only for a moment though as Plagg came shooting back to almost reach the string. He would have caught it if Adrien hadn't slid down the pole to his first floor.

Grinning he laughed as Plagg came shooting at him again almost surprising Adrien with his speed. As he ran from the cat he missed the couch and ended up face planting into one of the cushions. Plagg landed on his back a second later.

Adrien couldn't help but laugh in exhilaration. He hadn't had that much fun in weeks. As Plagg purred on his back Adrien smiled contently.

"Can we do this every night?" Adrien was expecting snark back.

“‘Course, love to play." Plagg only stopped his purring a moment to answer and then returned to it.

Adrien smiled. Maybe he could do this. He glanced at his clock. Well it was worth a bit less sleep. To be happy. Smiling contently Adrien fell asleep to the sounds of his Kwami Purring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is fun to write.


	2. Lunch With Friends

Adrien was doing a bit better now that Plagg had intervened. His mood had definitely improved. Their play sessions relaxed Adrien and made him be able to deal with his increasingly demanding schedule. Unfortunately, playing took time he didn’t really have. He was using the time he should be using to sleep. However, He didn't care about sleep as much as his need to unwind.

Occasionally he managed a nap during Chinese lessons or lunch but not with any sort of consistency. About two weeks after he had stopped getting as much sleep he started to have problems due to it. He had trouble focusing during school, his lessons, sports, and even during akuma attacks.

Adrien’s friends, Marinette and Nino, were beyond worried about their friend and got together at lunch to hopefully brainstorm some ideas on how to help Adrien. They had managed to get to the point where they had some basic plans laid out when an akuma had interrupted. Frustrated she just figured she had to take this akuma out quick then she could get back to worrying about Adrien.

When Chat Noir arrived on the scene his three teammates were already in the midst of things. He raced to catch up to them and did his best to help. His tiredness was unfortunately affecting him. So when the akuma of the day ran away in his direction he wasn’t quick enough to stop it.

"Really Chat." Ladybug rolled her eyes as she shot past him.

Chat grimaced. This wasn't the first time he had managed to mess up due to his exhaustion and that really just made it worse.

As his two other teammates shot past him he took a deep breath and tried his best to catch up to the akuma himself. Unfortunately he didn't have any more energy than before and managed to trip on one of the building they were jumping across.

When his face managed to hit the ground harder than it ever had before he almost was expecting to break his nose. He wasn’t sure it was more fortunate then, when instead of his nose breaking he got a huge cement rash across the right side of his face. It really wasn't the first time he had gotten something like this, but it was definitely the worse he had ever had. The burning pain was excruciating enough that he wondered if Ladybug would mind him just sitting here and whining till the akuma was defeated.

"God Chat! How in the world did you manage to face plant off a roof?" The fox holder asked.

Chat grimaced and carefully kept his face out of sight. "Yeah, laugh it up."

"I will!" She laughed.

"Hurry up you two." Added the bee holder.

The fox holder rolled her eyes and ran ahead. The bee left shortly after leveling a snort at Chat.

Chat Noir continued lying there for a moment as he tried to deal with the pain. Raising his head the wind hit his face causing the burning to intensify. Yelping he covered his face with both his arms as he waited for the pain to recede.

He managed to get up and start heading towards the akuma after a couple more seconds. The pain only got worse the more he moved. Just as he managed to catch up to his team Ladybug called out her signature healing spell curing him of his pain.

He smiled only for a moment before an angry Ladybug rounded on him.

"Where in the world were you? I needed your cataclysm five minutes ago!" Ladybug seemed to be frustrated by how long the battle had taken.

Chat quietly stood there feeling bad about the situation. Ladybug was right he should've been there.

Ladybug just sighed at his lack of an explanation before realizing she was out of time and leaving. The other two heroes followed suit.

Chat Noir had rarely ever felt the loneliness that had swallowed his civilian persona.

Today he felt it in full.

* * *

Adrien was so exhausted from the day's happenings he didn't play that night. Instead he went straight to bed and was a little surprised when Plagg curled up to his neck and started purring. Despite how bad his day was he still found comfort in his small companion.

The next day didn't really promise to be any better than the last. He was tired and his day was packed with things to do. He was in for a bit of a surprise when he got to school that day as Marinette had apparently planned a bit of something for lunch.

Marinette had packed the four of them lunch and they had ended up having a small picnic in the park near Marinette's house. As he listened to his friends laugh and talk he found his eyes closing in contentment.

Marinette on the other hand eeped in surprise when Adrien's head fell onto her shoulder. Staring at him with wide eyes she realized from the boys gentle breaths and closed eyes that he had just fallen asleep on her.

Alya snickered at the sight and quickly got out her phone to snap some pics.

Nino sighed and whispered. "Just make sure you don't wake him up. I think he needs the sleep."

Alya nodded and grinned when she saw what had happened while she was looking at Nino.

Adrien's head had managed to slip off of Marinette's shoulder and had instead fallen into her lap. This had the effect of making Marinette light up like a Christmas tree. Alya continued taking pics as Marinette silently panicked. She wanted to move but she couldn't due to Adrien and...

Nino sighed at his friends. How in the world had he ended up with such weirdos? He shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Adrien, while being a bit flabbergasted at his friend’s attitude towards him sleeping through lunch, found himself grateful for the extra rest. In the following days it became a group thing. Adrien slept, usually on Marinette who assured him it was okay, while the other chatted quietly and ate. Adrien would then be woken about ten minutes before they had to return to school. He would spend those ten minutes eating down several of Marinette's delicious pastries as he rushed to get to his class.

He thought he was doing a bit better. He managed to actually help a bit in the next akuma attack and he felt that the mixture of sleeping near his friends and playing with Plagg was really starting to lift his mood.

Now if only he could figure out why Marinette looked ready to pass out whenever he woke up. A mystery for another day he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck Adrien. Last time you'll be happy for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg is fun to write.


End file.
